


Pendants

by Berryclaw



Series: Pendants [4]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryclaw/pseuds/Berryclaw
Summary: Berrymeadow has an accident at school
Series: Pendants [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937554





	Pendants

Berrymeadow was in Mr. Fleetfeather's potion class. She was clenching her stomach as she stirred the brew.

"My god, the pan is unbearable! Just kill me already!" she thought. She had been cramping in the stomach since her first class ended. Angel was sitting beside her, looking concerned. She leaned over and whispered, "Are you going to be ok?" Berrymeadow forced a smile and whispered, "Yeah, I think I'll be fine. I'll just use the bathroom before lunch, and I'll be fne." Angel sat back up and nodded.

A few minutes of painful agony passed by. Berrymeadow looked at the clock once more. "Why is this class going so goddamn slow!?!? It always slows down when you want to hurry up to do something, but slow down when you really don't want it to! I wonder if I can use my pendant secretly?" she thought. She thought hard about the terrible cramps and her pendants power. "Please don't make me glow...." she thought, not wanting to be given away.

A minute passed and the pendant did nothing. Berry clenched the thing in her paw, tightening her grip. "You always fail me when I need you the most! Why is that?!" she thought. She wanted to shatter it, but fought the urge to.

A half hour passes by and Berrymeadow groaned in pain. Angel looked at her and mewed, "Are you sure that you're fne? You've been clenching your stomach all day..." Berry growled a bit, "I'm fine, Angel..." Angel gasped and whispered, "Have you expeirienced your first 'week of the beast' yet? Aren't you 11?" Berrymeadow blushed and whispered throught gritted teeth, "No! I haven't experienced it yet, andI don't want to!" 

Angel had already had her 'week of the beast' multiple times before, and Berrymeadow clearly didn't want to be a part of that, nor experience it.

Berrymeadow sat in class, still waiting for it to be over. She wanted to clench her stomach with her paw, but she was busy mixing potions, and it had to be precise.

All of a sudden, Berrymeadow sneezed. Then she felt something. Something wasn't right.

Berrymeadow looked wide, blushing as she glanced down at her legs. "Did I just?... DAMNIT, ANGEL!"

She leaned over and tapped Angel, who was busy making brews. Angel jumped, clearly startled, and her concentration was disrupted and she spilled a bit of the potion. A small explosion happened and her face was covered in soot. Mr. Fleetfeather looked at her, then at a clipboard, writing stuff down. Angel looked at Berry and mewed, "What was that for?!" Berry growled, "My you know what just happened and the blood seeped through my clothes in the back! Why's you have to jinx me?!" Angel looked at her shocked and whispered, "Really?! Tell the teacher that you don't feel well and I'll come with you." Berry started wrapping her jacket around her waist.

"Mr. Fleetfeather?" Berry groaned. The owl looked up from his clipboard and hooted, "Yes, Ms. Blitz?" Berry held her stomach as she groaned, "I don't feel well. Can Angel come with me to the office so I can call home?" Mr. Fleetfeather said, "Go ahead. I don't want anyone to be getting anyone sick with a disease or anything." Berry looked at him and snalred. 

Angel wrapped her arm around Berry and they left the classroom. A series of 'bye, Berrymeadow' was heard as they left.

The two were walking in the hallway when Angel whispered, "Do you have your phone so you can call your mom?" Berry shook her head in a 'no'. Angel face-palmed herself and groaned. "Frick... Okay, okay. You can use my phone. Just don't get blood on it." Berry may have been in pain, but she could still throw in a good punch. She gave Angel a swift punch in the gut and growled, "Girl, if you don't leave me alone and help me get to the bathroom?!"

A few minutes later they reached it. Berrymeadow ran inside the closest stall and sat down. "My life is over!" she moaned. Angel stood outsde her stall, getting her phone ready as she mewed,"They're not that bad." There was a silence. Angel knew Berry was making a face. "So, unbearable cramps aren't that bad? So UNexpected timing and near classroom embarassment isn't that bad?!" she said. She sighed and said, "Just give me the phone already so I can call my mom..." Angel didn't argue.

Berry tapped the numbers on the screen, then held the phone to her face and mumbled, "Please pick up, please pick up...." and sure enough, her mom answered. "Who is this?" came from the phone. "Mom!" Berry cried, near speechless. "Mija? What are you doing? And why don't you have your phone and calling with Angel's phone?" 

Berrygroaned, "Mom, what did I tell you about speaking spanish? And my you know what happened and I left my phone at home and it sucks!" There was a silence from the phone. Then a gasp. "I'll be right there, sug. You're in the bathroom right?" Berrymeadow whispered, "Yes" and then the phone hung up. "I hope she gets here soon..."

In less than 10 minutes, her mom was walkng in the bathroom. "Berry, you can come out, it's me." she whispered. Berry slowly opened the door, peeking from behind it. It was her momma, alright. She stepped out and ran to her, giving her a hug. "Aye, aye, I love you, too, nina, but these still have to remain clean for tommorow."

Berry growled, "Why does everyone think that just because 'that' is happeneing, that I'm poisonous or something?" Jazmine's look softened as she patted Berry's head. "It's just that that stuff can get messy. It's alright, we'll go home, clean you up and we'll relax for a bit, just you and me." Berry looked up at her mom and smiled for the first time that day. She always enjoyed whatever time she spent with her mom.

The two walked out of the bathroom and started on their way. "Bye Angel." Berry whispered. "Bye, Meadow. Hope you feel better."Angel mewed in reply.

______________________________________________________At Home________________________________________________________________________________

Berrymeadow was in the bathroom, changing her clothes. After a few minutes, she came out in her pajamas, still holding her stomach. She staggered over to the couch and curled up. Jazmine was on the couch with a blanket, a hot water bottle, a bottle of painkillers and a bag of dark chocolate. "Here, press this to your stomach. It'll help. And take this pill." Berry grabbed the water bottle and placed it on her stomach and she sighed with relief. "Oh my god, this feels like heaven!" She took the pill and just swallowed it with some water. 

Jazmine smiled. "How do you feel now?" she asked. Berry looked and said in a calm tone, "Better, thanks to you. Hey, can I get a choclate?" Jazmine handed her the bag. "I got it for you. Have at it." Berrymeadow dove in, unwrapping every one and eating them. "Berry, please make sure that you take your phone with you. Also, I'll make a small bag of 'supplies' to take with you to school for this week so that was this won't happen again." Berrymeadow nodded and took another chocolate. "Okay, mom." They sat there the rest of the day watching comidies and eating chocolate.


End file.
